


You can't escape the ring

by ChickenLion



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, I wrote it in the middle of the night, Wattson is a nerd, Wraith is angry, very short, yes they angry fucked afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLion/pseuds/ChickenLion
Summary: New updates didn't make Wraith happy.





	You can't escape the ring

"What the fuck, Natalie?" Wraith huffed after reading all the updates regarding the new arena.   
"Is something wrong, _ma chérie_?" Wattson got worried instinctively. She turned away from her work to face the skirmisher.   
"_The ring now affects the void_," Renee read out loud from her tablet, irritation lingering in her voice.   
"Ah!" The electrician's worried expression quickly changed to the one of excitement. "I remember you were complaining about it being ineffective, yes? I want my creation to be efficient in every dimension and beyond. It was exciting to work on such a project!"  
"I wasn't complaining!" Wraith tossed the tablet at the bed in frustration.   
"Oh," Wattson gave her an innocent smile. "So you were just pointing out the imperfections? Well, thank you. I want the ring to be perfect."   
"It's not-- I was just pointing out that the ring can't hurt me in the void!"   
"It will now, you're welcome," her voice had a hint of cockyness to it. "You know, it's only fair that you get hurt by it just like everyone else."  
Renee narrowed her eyes.   
"I get hurt by the ring. I just happen to be able to phase out in between the dimensions and avoid it for a moment. It's not unfair."   
"Well, I like to hear the feedback about my inventions," by now Natalie's innocent smile turned into a smug smirk. "You can leave your message in my workshop and I'll be sure to read it."   
Wraith felt her blood boiling. What Wattson did… it was simply uncalled for. It meant changing her whole strategy in the later rounds.   
Before she even realized it, she was standing right in front of the defender, staring right into her beautiful eyes. Her expression must've been intense because Natalie leaned back, barely standing her ground.   
"Come here, you coward," she grabbed Wattson by the collar and pulled her down, close enough to feel her breath on her lips. "I'll give you your feedback."

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard the ring now hurts in the void. GG Wattson, WP.


End file.
